


Distressed

by Kalloway



Category: Ever After High
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28317141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: After-school activities.
Kudos: 9
Collections: Half a Moon: 14 Days of Celebrating Women, The Lemonade Cafe





	Distressed

**Author's Note:**

> for half-a-moon, 'rescuing the knight', iirc

Darling pulled off her helmet and shook out her hair, altering time for long enough that to anybody watching, she was simply and suddenly out of her armor. It hadn't been quite that easy, but she'd gotten faster. 

The day had been a good one- Classes, of course, as she worked on her undergraduate degree, and then an afternoon of rescuing damsels in distress, knights in greater distress, one rather vexed dragon, and she'd also changed a broken wheel on the ice cream seller's cart. That, she'd been rewarded for deliciously. 

Now, what to do with her evening-- 

Ah... Homework.


End file.
